Galbana Lament
by Kranna 25
Summary: War is a terrible thing.  Three young citezens of Rabanastre learned this at a young age.  They understand, they were there.  This is their story.  Focuses on Vaan, Reks, and Penelo.  Please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I just wrote for fun, and focuses mainly on Reks, Vaan's thoughts on Reks' death, and basically just how life was for Vaan and Penelo after the war. I'm warning you now, it is extremely depressing at times. I have the whole story written already, so it probably won't take me too long to update. One last thing, my friend read this story and she said that it seemed sort of slashy between Reks and Vaan. I had intended it to just be brotherly love, but you can think of it as a slash if it pleases you. Enjoy!

Prologue

Reks' POV

Rabanastre had always been a pleasant place to live. I had lived there since I was born, and even when I was young, I still loved it there. After all, it was home. There were lots of places to hang out and explore, and I had good friends. I also had a loving family and a little brother who was pretty much my best friend. We would usually spend our days enjoying the sunshine in the Giza Plains, or hanging out with friends by the fountain. Sometimes we'd browse through the Muthruu Bazaar, or simply take a walk through the busy streets. Life had been good all those fourteen years I spent growing up in Rabanastre. I hoped that nothing would ever change, but of course, change must happen at some point in time.

It was only a few months after I had turned fourteen when the plague had hit Rabanstre. My brother, Vaan, and I had somehow avoided getting sick, but I was worried about our parents. I tried to keep my concerns to myself, for Vaan's sake. I didn't want to upset him, but I couldn't help but wonder if my parents were ill. I had seen how pale my mother looked, and how my father kept getting chills. I did my best to keep Vaan distracted, and tried to keep a smile on my face. But the day my parents had called me into their room to talk to me, I knew I couldn't pretend any longer.

"Reks? Can you come here, please?" my mother called while Vaan and I were in the middle of a card game.

"One second, Vaan," I said, placing my cards down on the table. The floor was cold on my bare feet as I walked down the hallway to my parents' bedroom. The door was closed over slightly, and I hesitantly opened it, not knowing what to expect. My parents were both lying in bed, and I knew they both looked unwell.

"Come, sit down for a minute," my father said, motioning for me to take a seat on the bed. I nodded and did as I was told. My mother took my hand in her own and looked up at me.

"Listen, Reks, you may already know, but your father and I... we're not well," she said.

"...I know," I answered, quietly.

"If something happens to us, please, take care of Vaan."

"Mother, nothing's going to happen to you. You're going to be fine," I told her, knowing myself that there wasn't a good chance of surviving this sickness. Many others in the city had already died from it. I knew that, I had seen many of them just pass out in the middle of the streets.

"I hope that we will be fine, but I just don't know. Please, don't cry. You must stay strong for Vaan," she answered, seeing the tears shining in my eyes.

"Yes, Mother."

"Now, could you go over to the Market and get some bread?" my father asked.

"Yes, Father," I answered. I then let go of my mother's hand and got up. I headed for the door, looking back only once, then proceeded into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Reks?" Vaan asked, as I entered.

"Nothing. We just need to go get some bread, okay?" I said.

"Okay," he answered, letting his cards drop and scatter on the table.

"Let's go," I said, putting my shoes on. He looked at me, curiously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because those are my shoes you're putting on..."

I looked down at the shoes, and realized that Vaan was right.

"Oops... Just a mistake. Here you go," I said, taking them off and passing them to my brother.

"Thanks," he laughed.

I had hoped that all would've been fine when I got back. Unfortunately, things don't always turn out the way you'd like them too. And I learned this at a young age.

As soon as we walked in the door with the bread, I heard my mother call.

"Here, Vaan, you can start dealing those cards again. I'll be there in a minute," I told him. He smiled and nodded as I started back down the hallway. This time when I entered the room, my parents looked even sicker. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but they certainly seemed worse.

"...Reks... come here, please," my mother said in almost a whisper. I nodded and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I... don't think I can hold on much longer," she said.

"No, Mother, you must hang on!" I panicked. I wasn't expecting her to die, especially not this soon. I had tried to convince myself they'd both be fine.

"Ssh... Reks, I know you will do a good job of protecting Vaan. Y-you always have, and I hope you will continue to. Take care of yourself as well..."

"But-"

"Please, Reks... You must promise to take care of Vaan. He needs you..."

"...Yes, Mother. I-I promise," I cried, hugging her gently. She hugged me back and then slowly let go of me. She had always told me never to break a promise, and I never had all my life.

"I-I love you... Reks," she whispered as her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"Mother..." I sobbed, grabbing her wrist and checking for a pulse. When I felt none, I began to panic even more.

"No! Hold on!" I cried.

"She's dead, Reks," my father said, gently, grabbing my hand, and trying to calm me down.

"Come over here," he said. I slowly walked over to his side of the bed. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes," he instructed. I did as I was told and felt something round touch the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down to see my father's silver and turquoise ring.

"Father?" I asked, still sobbing.

"I want you to have that," he said.

"I can't take this. It's yours."

"Reks, it won't be mine for long. I want to make sure it's in good hands. And I know you'll take good care of it," he explained.

"Father," I cried. I looked up when I heard the door creak a little bit. I saw my little brother standing in the doorway, looking scared.

"Vaan," I said, getting up, quickly, and slipping the ring onto my finger.

"What's going on, Reks?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"...Vaan," I whispered, walking over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, Vaan... It's Mother... she's dead," I struggled to say.

"What!?" he asked, running past me and over to her body. I turned around and watched as Vaan took her hand and cried.

"Come on, Vaan," I sobbed, sitting down in a chair beside the bed. I knew that all I could do was watch over him. There was really nothing else I could do that would help.

We stayed in the room with Father for a long while. But before the night was over, he had died as well. He had passed away while Vaan and I were asleep. I would always feel bad for not being there for him while he was dying. But, once again, there was nothing I could've done. All I could do was protect Vaan for them, and that's what I would do. I would protect him at any cost, no matter what.

_Three Years Later..._

The war had been brewing for a while. I knew that. I had thought it over countless times. If I was to do as my parents wished and protect my little brother that I loved so much, I'd have to fight. I'd have to enlist.

I had gone into town to think it over one last time. Before I had even realized it, I found myself standing in front of the enrollment tent. _'Don't back down now. I have to do this.' _I closed my eyes. I knew that after I signed my name on that paper, there was no turning back. And I knew that the outcome might not be good. I was prepared to die, yet, I was terrified. Of course, I was entitled to be. Even though I was more adult-like than most people my age, I was still only seventeen. Vaan had always said I had grown up too fast. But, of course, I really had no choice after our parents had died. I needed to be resposible, protective, and just a good person in general. I always wanted to set a good example for Vaan, because I hoped that he would look up to me someday.

Bringing myself away from my thoughts, and back to the task ahead, I took a deep breath and entered the tent. Two men stood inside the tent, and both looked up when I entered. They were both fairly tall. One had brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, the other was blonde with fair skin.

"What are you doing here? You are merely a child," the dark-haired one spoke.

"I-I wish to enlist," I stuttered out, barely controlling the words that were spilling from my mouth.

"Like I said before, you are just a child," he said again.

"Let him speak, Vossler," the blonde interrupted. He looked at me and nodded.

"I wish to enlist in this war," I repeated.

"Are you positive? I'll not stop you if it is your wish. But you do seem young," the blonde said.

"I... I am positive, Sir," I answered.

"But, Basch-" the one named Vossler started, but he was silenced by the blonde. Basch slid the enrollment paper across the table to me, and with a shaky hand, I picked up the quill that lay beside it, and began to write my name.

"Very good. We need all the help we can get," Basch said. "Now, Vossler, I must go speak with Lord Rasler. I trust you'll explain everything this young man here needs to know?"

"Yes, Basch," Vossler answered.

"Good," Basch answered, nodding to Vossler, then to me, before exiting the tent.

"Here is your armour and weapons," Vossler said gruffly, handing me the equipment. "You are to meet at the South Gate at dawn tomorrow morning with the rest of the troops. I will be one of your Captains. I am Captain Azelas, and the man that just left was Captain Ronsenburg. You will be expected to follow any orders that Captain Ronsenburg or I may give you. There will be no retreating unless directed by one of us. There is a definite possibility of death. This will not be an easy task. It is only for those who are strong at heart. Are you ready to fulfill these tasks that lay ahead of you?" he asked.

"Y-yes, Sir," I answered, nervously.

"Good. What was your name?"

"Reks."

"Alright, Reks. I will see you tomorrow at dawn," he said, nodding.

"Yes, Sir," I said, starting to head outside.

"Oh, and Reks?"

"Yes?"

"What I said about you merely being a child, do not take it personally. I just do not wish to see any child suffering if they do not know what they are getting into. But you seem to have a strong heart and know what you are doing."

"Yes, Sir. I will not let you down," I answered, forcing a smile.

Vossler nodded again, and I left the tent.

When I got back home, I would have to hide my armour. But that was the least of my worries. I had much explaining to do. I knew Vaan probably wouldn't understand at first, and I knew he wasn't great at forgiving, and I wondered if he would ever forgive me for this.

Please, let me know what you think so I know when I should update. Please, please review!!


	2. Dreams to Live, Battles to be Fought

A/N : Okay, first of all, thank you so much to the people who reviewed! That gives me the motivation to update sooner! So, in this chapter, a lot of the dialogue is not mine. If you have played the game, though, you should know which parts are my own and which parts are taken from the game. Trust me, I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters or its dialogue. None of it is mine, unfortunately. But this story is. So enjoy!

Dreams to Live, Battles to be Fought 

Reks' POV

I found myself unable to speak when I heard that the prince had been killed the night I had enlisted. Before the war had started, I'd thought that Dalmasca had found exactly what it needed when Princess Ashelia had married Lord Rasler. The peace and joy had been short-lived. It was then that I realized that Dalmasca was no longer going to prosper. And when everyone was scrambling around looking for recruits to fight in the war against Archadia, I was one of the ones to step forward and agree to go. I'm still not really sure what made me do it, but more than anything, I dreaded having to tell my brother that I was leaving, leaving for the war.

I walked through the Muthruu Bazaar until I found my Bangaa friend, Vince. He was socializing with other bangaas, but he turned to me immediately when I approached.

"Hello, Reks. Not a pleasant day for the town, is it?" he asked.

"Not at all. Vince?"

"Yes?"

"I enlisted to fight in the war against Archadia," I told him.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you would, Reks. When I spoke to you yesterday, I sensed the determination in your eyes. I'm sure this is where your heart and your courage is leading you, so as your friend, I won't stop you. I trust you can make your own decisions, and the right ones at that," he said.

"Thank you, Vince. It's just really hard to leave, and I'm dreading having to tell Vaan about this."

"Vaan is a good boy. I'm sure he'll come to terms with it."

"I don't know. I don't think he'll understand what it is I'm trying to do. He'll think I'm abandoning him or something," I said.

"But he is aware of what is going on around him. He knows that we are in a time of war."

"Yes."

"Then don't worry. He is smart, and he'll understand it all in the end."

"Will you keep an eye on him for me? I know trouble pretty much follows him wherever he goes, but he is a good kid. And I don't want to see anything bad happen to him. That's why I enlisted, to protect him."

"Yes, I know, Reks. And don't worry. I'll keep an eye on your brother, and help him out as much as I can," Vince said, forcing a smile, which was a funny thing to see. Bangaas didn't usually smile.

"So... I guess this could be good-bye. In case I don't make it back, I just want to say thank you for being my best friend all these years," I said, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"Oh, Reks. Please, don't say such things. You'll make it back, if you keep on believing you will. You can do anything if it is your wish. And I must thank you for being such a great friend to me as well. I'm the only Bangaa I know who has a Hume for a best friend. But you really are the best friend anyone could ever have, Reks. And for that, I thank you," he said. He held out his scaled hand and I shook it.

"Farewell, my friend," I said, turning and walking away.

"Good-bye, Reks. And good luck."

I walked into my friend, Penelo's, house after my hectic afternoon in town. Penelo's parents had taken my brother, Vaan, and I in after we had lost our own parents to the plague three years earlier. Everyone was already seated at the dinner table when I came in. I took a seat next to Vaan and tried to force myself to eat.

"Hello, Reks. You were late getting home today," said Penelo's mother.

"Yeah. I had some…stuff I had to do," I answered, pushing the steak and potatoes around on my plate.

"Isn't it terrible? You know, the prince's death?" said Penelo.

"Yes. Tragic," her father answered. He seemed sort of tense, which was unusual for him.

I put my fork down and stared at my food. There was no way I could eat it.

"Are you alright, Reks?" Vaan asked.

"I-" I paused. All eyes were on me. "I'm going to fight in the war."

"What?! Reks, no! You can't!" Vaan shouted.

"Oh, dear Faram… Reks, you don't have to," Penelo's mother said quietly, shaking her head.

I could feel myself tensing up and I was shaking.

"Actually, I do. I already signed up," I answered.

"Reks!" Vaan panicked.

"It seems that this is an evening of bad news. I, too, have volunteered to fight in this war," Penelo's father spoke up.

"Father!" cried Penelo.

"Reks, you can't leave!" Vaan said again. I started shaking even more. My eyes stung from the tears that were on the verge of falling. But, I tried my best not to cry.

"We leave in the morning," said Penelo's father. I could feel my tears starting to run from my eyes. I couldn't let Vaan see me like this. I couldn't let him know that I was scared.

"May I be excused?" I asked, shakiness in my voice.

Penelo's mother nodded and I headed upstairs as fast as I could, only to collapse on the bed and let myself tremble with guilt and fear.

I opened my eyes to see Vaan getting in bed beside me. '_I guess I fell asleep.' _My brother looked over at me.

"I-I think I knew all along...that you would enlist. Reks, how can you be so strong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you just go into war and not know if you'll ever be back?" he asked, turning away to hide his tears.

"Vaan, you know better than anyone that I never break promises. So I'm going to promise that I'll be back after the war."

"Reks, I believe you," he said, crying and throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back. I struggled not to lose control of my tears. '_I never knew how hard it was not to cry.' _As for my brother, I was the only one who he would cry in front of. He would never let anyone else see him breaking down. Although, Vaan rarely cried unless there was something really wrong.

My brother stopped crying quickly. He brushed the tears away soon after they had come, leaving no evidence that they had ever existed. He then faked a smile.

"Vaan, what are your plans for the future?" I asked him.

"I…I want to fly an airship. I want to be a sky pirate."

"That's a good dream. Don't let anything stand in the way of your dreams."

"What are your plans, Reks?"

"Hmm… First I need to find a job that will give me enough money, I'll give some of it to you, and then I want to get married," I said, embarrassedly.

"I admire you, Reks. You're so mature. Your dream isn't childish like mine."

"Hey, your dream is not childish. Hang on to your dream, okay? No matter what anyone tells you."

"Okay, Reks," said Vaan, turning off the lamp. "Reks?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please, be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I love you, Reks," my brother said in almost a whisper.

"Vaan, I love you, too. More than anything. That's why I'm going in this war. Not for the pride, not for the glory. I'm going to fight for Dalmasca, for Mom and Dad, and for you, Vaan."

"See, Reks? You're so strong and brave."

I kept silent and didn't answer. '_We'll see how strong I really am when it comes down to having to fight…'_

It was very early in the morning when I got up to leave for the South Gate. The sun hadn't even risen. I struggled into my armour in the dark. I felt sick. But the worst part of all was leaving my brother without even saying goodbye. I hadn't told him that I was going to be leaving before he even woke up. '_Please, forgive me, Vaan.' _I slipped a note under his pillow, then brushed a piece of his hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead gently. Then I headed out for the war.

I soon found out how hard fighting was. The constant clinking of armour and cries of pain would forever be clear in my mind. I knew that I was far from being cut out for war. I wasn't meant to fight like this. I got sick and scared when I thought of taking someone's life by my own blade. And as if thinking about killing someone wasn't bad enough, it was even worse to actually do it.

One very strong-looking man approached me and I found myself unable to fight back. I started shaking once again and my heart pounded hard against my chest. The man raised his sword and, accidentally, I dropped my own. I closed my eyes and was knocked unconscious when the hilt of the man's sword came in contact with my head.

"You, there. Can you hear me?" I heard a voice say. I struggled to open my eyes. For a moment, I wondered if I was in heaven, but when my vision became clear again, I realized that I was still on the hellish battlefield. '_Oh, good. I'm still here. I guess I'm lucky to still be alive.' _I heard Captain Basch and Captain Azelas saying something but I was too groggy to make sense of it.

"Your name?" Captain Basch asked me.

"Reks, sir. My...name's Reks," I answered.

"Good. Reks. You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole. Well, can you stand?" he asked, giving me a hand and helping me to my feet.

"Think you can fight?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sir."

"How old are you, Reks?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"Young. Family?"

"My brother is all I have left, sir. He is two years younger than I, living in Rabanastre."

"So young. You're barely old enough to be a man. You shouldn't be forced to wield a sword."

"No, sir. I want to fight. For my homeland and for my parents."

"Time, Basch! Save the discussion for later. We must reach the king before they act, or all our efforts will be in vain," Captain Azelas interrupted.

"I'm aware of the situation," Basch responded.

I then heard the sound of armour again.

"We've found them! Over there!" an imperial shouted, heading towards us, followed by two other soldiers.

"Vossler, go ahead. I will handle this rabble," said Basch.

"Godspeed," Vossler replied, making a signal to Basch with his hands. He then ran off ahead and Captain Basch approached the soldiers. Basch drew his sword and got rid of the guards almost as quickly as they had arrived. I stared uneasily at the injured figures on the ground in front of me. '_Taking someone's life so swiftly…so mercilessly…I'm not meant to be here.'_

The Captain noticed my uneasiness.

"Steady, Reks. Keep your wits about you and you'll make it. We move!" he called.

After defeating an air-cutter remora, along with a few more imperials, we made our way into the fortress.

"Vossler. Where are you?" Captain Basch asked aloud.

"What if Captain Azelas has fallen?" I asked.

"Don't talk such nonsense. Vossler has laughed in the face of danger far too many times for him to stop now. Men like him don't die in places like this. We must make haste to reach the king. We will take him to safety."

"Is his majesty unharmed?" I asked, my stomach turning at the thought of losing our King and our Prince.

"He'll agree to an unconditional surrender. They wouldn't dare touch him until the wax on his seal is dry."

"But if we arrive after he's signed the treaty-"

"Wait. Quickly, Reks!"

More guards were rapidly approaching. We defeated them quickly without too much trouble and then quickened our pace and proceeded through the fortress. We started ascending the stairs but we were followed.

"Intruders! Don't let them escape!" one of the guards called out as they pursued us. I turned to the Captain.

"Sir. We have little time. You must go to the king," I said.

Basch hesitated, looking down at the quickly approaching imperials.

"I'll handle these," I insisted, drawing my sword.

"Fight well," the Captain said, continuing towards the king's throne room. I circled around one of the guards, knowing exactly when to hit. I blocked most of their heavy blows. '_Don't think about guilt, or pain, or fear. Just keep fighting. Fight for Vaan.' _Defeating the three imperials wasn't a difficult task. The hardest part was forcing myself to kill them. After I had collected the loot that the guards had dropped, I took a second to catch my breath. My heart was beating hard and fast, but I tried to make it part of my subconsciousness, and headed in the same direction as the Captain had, just minutes before.

Eventually, I came to the throne room. The door was open just a crack, and I could tell immediately that there was something wrong. Without even thinking, I stepped into the room. Bodies of my companions were strewn across the floor. I continued walking slowly towards the king, whose body was also mangled and soaked with blood. '_What…what happened?' _I guess I'll never know what made me enter that room that night, or why I didn't run when I knew something wasn't right.

"Your majesty…" I said, almost in a whisper.

As I turned around, I felt a slim, sharp object being plunged into my stomach, piercing through my skin uncomfortably. I froze and was horrified to find myself looking into no other than the face of the Captain. I felt utterly sick and betrayed, and knew that I couldn't have been more disappointed in him. I had placed my trust in him. I don't know what shocked me more, the affliction or the fact that it was Captain Basch that had done all of this.

"Captain…why?" I winced as the pain really began to sink in. "Our king…what have you done…?"

"The king intended all along to sell Dalmasca to the Empire. His majesty was a traitor," the Captain answered, as he walked towards the king. I glanced down to see the hilt of a sword protruding from my abdomen.

"Captain…I-" I started, but my legs quickly became weak, and I collapsed onto the hard floor. I then heard imperials rushing in. They were accompanied by Vayne Solidor. The imperial soldiers grabbed the Captain and restrained him. I struggled to see what was going on in front of me, but everything kept going out of focus. I placed my hand where I had been stabbed. My body was feeling numb and my wound was throbbing.

"Well, well. So much for peaceful negotiations."

"We'll never surrender to you. We are not cattle to be sold by a traitor king."

"But the war is over, my dear captain. You have lost. Dalmasca is the property of the Empire now. And to think, we had intended to let you keep some of sovereignty out of respect. But now you've gone and ruined that, haven't you, Captain?"

"We will never bow to you."

"And the people of Dalmasca will hate you for it. Take the Captain away," was all I could hear. Nothing seemed clear in my head. I was aching badly and I felt light-headed. I could feel all the color draining from my face and I felt cold. I winced with pain again and then lay my head down on the floor. My breathing was extremely uneven and shaky. I watched as everything faded away to black. Only one thing flickered across my mind before I fell unconscious. '_Vaan…'_

_'The pain…It's still here…but why…? Am I still alive…?' _I forced my eyes open a little and found that I was still in the throne room. The king's body had been removed from the room but all the others remained motionless, scattered across the floor. Everyone else had gone, though. Captain Basch, Vayne Solidor, even the imperials appeared to have cleared out of the room after I had lost consciousness. '_I have to find help. I have to. I promised Vaan that I'd be back.' _As I lay there, I knew, the only thing I had left was that promise. It was the only thing I had left to hold on to, to help me go on. I moved my arm so I could try to get sitting up. Unimaginable pain surged through me. '_Cursed sword_,' I thought, falling back down to the floor, unintentionally digging the blade deeper within me. I let out a small cry. Blood surrounded me and it also ran freely from the wound in my stomach. The throbbing sensation wouldn't stop. Once again, I tried to sit up, and this time I succeeded. I sat there in the room, blood pouring from the cut. My hand rested there, where the blade had entered my body. '_The bleeding has to be stopped…or I'll never make it… I need to get this damned blade out…' _

After a few minutes, I got myself over to the wall. I put my hand against it and I was able to get myself standing up. I stood there for a few minutes until I was steady enough to walk. Then I began taking careful steps. I managed to get myself out of the throne room, but not without excruciating pain. '_It hurts so much…' _Every step was pure agony. I continued down the hallway, holding on to the wall for balance. Then I came to the stairs. I knew there was no way I could make it all the way down. I paused._ 'But, I promised Vaan… And I would never be able to stand it if I broke that promise, and even worse, if he wouldn't forgive me.' _With that, I started down the stairs. '_Slowly. One step at a time. Not too fast.' _I had made it half way down when I knew I just couldn't keep going. I couldn't be strong anymore. I just let myself start to cry. I didn't care. I was going to fail. I'd failed Dalmasca and it looked like I was going to fail Vaan, too._ 'I'm sorry. I failed everyone who believed in me.' _Just when I was about to let myself fall to the floor, I heard footsteps. '_If it's more Imperials, then they might as well just finish me off now.' _But when I saw that it was Captain Azelas, a bit of my hope was restored.

"Reks?! You're still alive?"

"Just barely, sir," I answered, flinching.

"I was coming to check for survivors."

"It seems I'm the only one, sir."

"What happened?" Captain Azelas asked, referring to my wound.

For a moment, I had almost forgotten all about Captain Basch…he had done all this. My hurting had distracted me from thinking straight._ 'How could I have forgotten the culprit?'_

"It was Captain Basch. I mean, I know how hard that is to believe, but it was him. I walked into the throne room to see everyone spread across the room, dead. Even the king was dead. I turned around and…"

"That's when you were hurt. Reks, you must come with me. I will help you."

I nodded.

"First, let's remove that sword," he said, helping me down the first flight of stairs. "Now, sit down here."

With Vossler's help, I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall. He gently placed his hands on the hilt of the sword and gently began sliding it out. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a cry of pain.

"Hang on, Reks. I've almost got it," he said. He continued to pull gently on the sword. With one final tug, the sword came free. With that, I coughed and blood trickled from my mouth. Captain Azelas placed the blade down on the floor and then pulled a piece of bandage from his belt.

"Can't go into battle without this," he said, wrapping the bandage around my middle. When he had finished that, and my bleeding had let up a little, he picked me up in his arms. Although, I was still aching and a bit lightheaded, I felt better now that the sword had been removed.

"Now, let's get you back to Rabanastre. I'll take you to the hospital there. Don't worry, I'll inform your brother. You'll be able to see him soon," he said, carrying me out of the fortress.

A smile flickered across my face. I was going home. _Vaan, I'm coming…'_

_A/N :_ Good? Bad? Let me know! Please, review!


	3. Promises Unbroken

Promises Unbroken

Vaan's POV

I was so out of breath. I knew I was going to trip if I didn't slow down and breathe, but I just kept running. I had to get to him, to my brother. _It's not far now.' _

I can barely even remember opening the door of the hospital to get inside. Everything had been happening so fast. One minute I was at Penelo's, the next minute I was in the hospital looking for my brother. The woman at the desk looked at me as if I was crazy for barging in like that.

"May I help you?" she asked, her critical gaze watching my every move.

"I need to find my brother!" I told her urgently. I was startled by the shakiness in my own voice.

"Are you looking for Reks?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"They just brought him in. Go that way," she said, pointing to the right.

I began running again. Voices called to me to slow down but I barely even heard them. Nothing mattered right now. Only Reks mattered. Then I saw him. He was lying on a stretcher that a doctor was pushing down the hall. His eyes were shut.

"Reks!" I shouted.

"Be quiet, boy," said the doctor that was taking Reks into one of the rooms.

"But he's my brother! I need to see him!" I yelled, forgetting that a hospital was supposed to be a _quiet _place.

"Vaan? Is that you?" Reks asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes. It's okay now. I'm here," I answered.

"It's good that you're here, but you can't see him right now. You're just going to have to wait until our work here is done," said the doctor.

"No! I have to stay with him! He needs me!" I yelled. _Why can't this guy understand? Just get out of my way, please.'_

"If you want us to try and save him, you're going to have to leave while we do," said the doctor as he continued pushing the bed down the hall.

"No! You can't do this! Reks! Reks!" I yelled.

"Vaan…" I heard him answer as the doctor continued to push the bed away, and they disappeared from sight.

I collapsed against the wall and listened to my heart pounding. I took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. I could feel the tears. _No, I can't cry. Not right now. Reks will be fine…'_

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. Everyone there was watching me. I wished they would all just go away. It wasn't really that interesting to watch a fifteen-year-old boy walk back and forth across the floor several times.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" the woman at the desk asked me, now more concerned.

"I'm fine," I answered.

The people continued to watch me. _What's taking so long? They should be done by now…I think. What time is it? How long have I been waiting here?'_

The doctor finally entered the waiting room. I looked at him anxiously.

"Is your name Vaan?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered quickly.

"You can come in now," he said, leading me to the room where my brother was.

It felt like my legs couldn't carry me fast enough. The room seemed so far away. But eventually I got there. I walked in quietly. Reks was lying on the bed, looking extremely pale.

"Is he asleep?" I asked the doctor.

"He's passed out. He should wake up in a few minutes," he answered, leaving the room.

I sat down in a chair beside the bed and took his hand. _Come on, wake up. I need to know that you're okay. I need to know what happened.'_

After a few minutes, my brother opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Is this a dream…?" he asked me.

"No, Reks. I'm really here," I answered.

"Good," he said weakly, closing his eyes again.

"Reks, are you okay?" I panicked.

"I'm fine."

"What did they do to you?"

"Stopped the bleeding…"

"Bleeding? What happened?!"

"…"

"Reks?"

"The king…is dead," he said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"It's true."

"What happened?!"

"Captain Basch. He killed…" Reks didn't finish his sentence. Tears began to fill up his eyes too.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it," I said, stroking his hand.

_What did he mean? Captain Basch killed the king? But, that was his own Captain!' _I tried so hard not to seem panicked. I knew it would only make things worse.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"And you came all the way back to Rabanastre in the state you're in?" I asked.

"When I found Captain Azelas…he helped me."

"When you found Captain Azelas? But, what about before that?"

"I had to…make it on my own."

"But why would you push yourself like that? You could've hurt yourself more," I said.

"Vaan, do you remember that promise…I made to you?"

"Which one?"

"I promised you that I'd be back after the war. The war is over. We've lost. But I had to come back. I never break promises…" he said, smiling slightly.

"Reks, you didn't have to… You shouldn't have pushed yourself like that," I told him, feeling guilty, as if this was my fault.

"Don't worry. It was what I wanted."

The doctor then came in.

"It's about supper time. Will you be staying the night, Vaan?" the doctor asked.

I looked at Reks and then back at the doctor.

"Definitely," I answered.

"Vaan, you don't have to…" said Reks.

"Don't worry. It's what I want," I said to him, smiling a bit.

A slight smile flickered across my brother's face too. The doctor nodded and then looked at me again.

"Vaan, could I speak with you for a minute?" the doctor asked.

"Um, sure," I answered, hesitantly moving from my brother's side.

We stepped outside the room where Reks couldn't hear us. I looked at the man curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you find out what happened to your brother? Did he tell you anything?" he asked.

"All I found out is that the king is dead."

"We know that. Your brother has been saying that ever since he has been brought here. Sir Azelas says it's true. Your brother also told us about seeing what happened in the throne room after the king was killed. Basch Fon Ronsenburg has been sentenced to death for murdering the king as well as many others," the doctor explained.

"Really? Our king is actually dead?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. Dalmasca now belongs to the Archadian Empire."

"Did you say that the king isn't the only one that Captain Basch killed?" I asked, shaking.

"That's right. Your brother is lucky to even be alive right now. Although, I don't know how much we can do for him," the doctor answered, looking sorry.

"What? You have to save him! He's the only family I have left. This war has caused enough lives to be lost!" I said, raising my voice.

"You have to understand that we are going to try to save your brother. I know what damage this war has caused. It affects every single one of us, not just you. By the looks of it, your brother has been seriously stabbed."

"I-I'm sorry. Please… please, save my brother. Save Reks," I said, starting to cry.

"I will do everything I can, Vaan. Now, you and Reks should get some rest," the doctor replied, gently.

I nodded and then went back into the room. A nurse brought a cot in for me to sleep in. She was young and seemed very nice.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink, Reks?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he answered.

"What about you, Vaan?" she turned to me.

"No, I don't need anything either. Thank you, though," I said.

"Not a problem," she answered. "If you need anything during the night, just ring this bell, okay sweetie?" she said, placing a little golden bell on the table beside Reks.

"Okay," he answered.

"Good-night, boys," she said, leaving the room and turning out the light.

The next few nights were really hectic. Actually, hectic wasn't the right word to describe it. It was terrifying. Reks didn't seem to be improving. If anything, he looked sicker than he had before, which made me really nervous. He would wake up in the middle of the nights, crying because of the pain. What bothered me the most, though, was not being able to do anything about it. All I could do was hold his hand and tell him it was okay. Eventually, it would pass and he would go back to sleep, but I would stay awake for hours, watching over him. I was so scared that something would go wrong, that something would happen to him. _I knew he shouldn't have gone in the war. I knew it.' _No matter how much I thought about that, it wouldn't change anything. The war was over, just as Reks had said. But now I was in danger of losing him.

Morning came. It was the fourth day that I had been there at the hospital with Reks. The nurse came in, smiling as usual.

"How are you feeling today, honey?" she asked my brother.

"Mm…okay," he answered.

"What about you, Vaan? Did you sleep okay last night?" she asked me.

"Um, yeah," I lied, for Reks' sake.

"What day is it today?" Reks asked me.

"Hey, it's Tomaj's birthday today. He asked me to go to the fountain to hang out," I said.

"You can go if you want, Vaan," my brother answered.

"But, Reks, what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Go on. Have a good time with Tomaj. Wish him a happy birthday for me," said Reks.

"Are you sure, Reks? I don't have to go. I mean, I should really stay here with you," I told him.

"It's okay. Just go ahead. You could use some fresh air anyway."

"Reks."

"It's really alright, Vaan," he smiled.

"Oh, okay, fine. I'll go. I'll be back in the morning," I said, hesitantly getting up from the chair beside him.

"We'll all take good care of him while you're gone, honey," the nurse said to me.

I nodded. I began walking toward the door, but I had a hard time leaving my brother behind. _He wants me to stay. He needs me to stay.' _Reks just nodded for me to keep going when I looked back at him. He looked so sick and fragile. I had never seen him like that. He was always so strong. _I'll be back, Reks. Just wait a little while and I'll be back.'_

"We've done everything we can. I don't think your brother's going to make it." That's what they told me when I came back from Tomaj's. And in my heart, I knew that Reks was very unwell. I promised myself that I would never leave his side again.

I walked into the room to see Reks looking miserable. But he forced a smile when I entered.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked me.

"He said you're going to pull through," I lied.

I knew Reks could see right through me. I could feel my eyes welling up with hot tears. The smile disappeared from my brother's face. He could tell I was lying.

"Sit down here, Vaan," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the chair. I did as he asked me and I took his hand.

"You know as well as I do that I am not doing well. I feel sick, I don't feel like eating, and I'm in a lot of pain. You know this," he said gently.

I just nodded. I couldn't say anything because I knew that only sobs would escape my lips.

"I know this is hard, Vaan, but you…you have to be ready to let go," he said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Calm down, it's okay. You don't want to see me suffer, do you?"

"No, Reks. This is no fair. You know I don't want you to suffer. But I don't want you to leave me either. Please…don't leave me."

"Vaan, I don't want to leave. But in this state, what can I do? The last thing I want to do is abandon you. That's why I pushed myself to come back here. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," I cried.

"Good," he answered, tears in his own eyes.

"You should get some rest," I said, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, closing his eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, getting up from the chair. I went outside the room and just stared into space. _What's going to happen now? What will happen to Reks? And me? I can't make it on my own. Okay, when I go back in there, no more crying.'_

I walked back in after a minute and got in the cot. Not only did Reks need sleep, I did too. I hadn't had a proper sleep in almost a week. That night, I prayed to whoever could hear me. I prayed for a miracle, but it could take more than a miracle to save my brother.

It had been a week since Reks was first brought to the hospital by Captain Azelas. I woke up from a sleep full of nightmares. I looked over at Reks. His face was paler than it had ever been before. I touched his hand…cold as ice. I brushed his soft hair away from his face.

"Reks? Reks?" I asked aloud, once again, those cursed tears threatened to fall. He wasn't opening his eyes.

"He can't hear you. He's been like this all morning. He doesn't seem to remember anything. I think he's in too much pain to comprehend anything," the doctor said, walking up beside the bed.

"What? How long did I sleep for? What do you mean he doesn't remember anything?" I panicked.

"You slept later than usual. He woke up earlier and I asked him if he wanted anything. He didn't answer. He just looked blank. I don't know what's wrong, but he's not going to last," the man said.

"He has to live! He just has to!" I yelled. I turned to my brother. "Come on, Reks. I know you're better than this. You can beat this. Hey, Reks, can you hear me? It's me, Vaan!" I cried. The nurse and the doctor stood in the doorway, staring sadly. I knew that what I was doing was useless.

"Dammit, Reks! Come on, you have to wake up!" I cursed.

"Come on, sweetie. Come and get something to drink. You'll feel better," the nurse said, taking my arm. I tried to pull away but the doctor stopped me.

"Vaan, I think some fresh air would be the best thing for you right now. I'll take care of Reks. Just go calm down," the doctor said, closing the door as the nurse led me away from Reks' room.

I got a drink of water to cool me down. I couldn't stop thinking about my brother's pale face and his freezing cold hands. _He's going to die. He's going to leave me behind.' _I went outside and picked some Galbana Lilies for him. I knew he liked them a lot.

When I got back to the room, the doctor had him sitting up in the bed. The doctor looked me seriously in the eye.

"Please, make his last few minutes as pleasant as you can," he said.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to Reks. Just by looking at him, I could tell he was close to death.

"Here. I brought you some of those flowers you like. Galbana Lilies. Remember? Remember how you used to say they smelled nice and how pretty they were? Remember?" I asked.

He didn't move. He just stared at me, almost as if he was looking right through me, as if I wasn't there. He seemed so lifeless. _There are still questions that need answers.'_

"The king…were you really a part of it? Even if you were, Captain Basch must have tricked you into it!" I said, trying not to cry.

Reks closed his eyes and I grabbed his hand tightly.

"Reks!" I shouted.

Something cold and hard hit the palm of my other hand. I looked down to see a silver and turquoise ring being placed in my open hand by my brother. It was the same ring my father had passed on to Reks when he had died all those years ago. I closed my fingers tightly around it and lay the Lilies down on the bed beside him.

"Vaan, I...want you to...keep this," he struggled to say.

"R-Reks," I whispered. "You can't go. There are so many things you haven't done yet, so many bridges you haven't crossed!"

"I-It looks like it's up t-to you to cross those bridges f-for me, little b-brother..."

"Reks! Please, don't go yet. I...love you."

"I..."

I felt the grip he had on my hand loosen, and his breathing slowed down and then...stopped. I closed my eyes for a minute, hoping that when I opened them, he would be fine. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. But of course, when I did open my eyes, Reks was in the same motionless state. Dead.

"Reks? Y-you didn't get to tell me...that you love me too," I whispered. _'This isn't real. It can't be real. It just can't be. It's all in my mind. Yes, that's it. ' _I wasn't sure if I was going to cry or not. I tried as hard as I could to force myself into believing that none of it was real. I just silently left the room and walked out of the hospital without saying a word to anyone. Everything was a blur. Everything had just fallen apart. I wasn't sure where I was going or what was going to happen to me. All I had now was my soul and my shadow…

Review...please:) And no flames, please.


	4. Galbana Lilies, Please, Dry My Tears

Thank you someone who reviewed this story and wanted me to continue it. It took me forever to write this, and I was quite proud of it. So, here is a continuation for whoever wants to read it. Just, please, review if you want me to update. There are 8 chapters altogether, that's including the prologue.

Galbana Lilies, Please, Dry My Tears

Vaan's POV

I had cried for quite a while after I had gotten back to Penelo's. _'Stupid Vince. Why did he have to make me cry right in the middle of the market? I know he didn't mean to, but still...' _I wiped the dreadful tears from my eyes. Then I got up, walked upstairs, and got into bed. The sheets were cold and I shivered as they touched my body. I stared longingly at the empty space in the bed where Reks was supposed to be. _'That service tomorrow... I wonder if I'll be able to go. There's no way I can go without crying, and I don't want to make another big scene like I did today.'_ I then heard the sound of the door closing downstairs, and I could tell that it was Penelo from the light footsteps that came afterward. A few minutes passed and then she came upstairs as well. I saw her appear in the doorway, her golden hair still in the usual messy braids. She avoided making eye contact with me.

"Vaan, that service tomorrow, are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered, trying to hide my face in the blankets.

"I feel I should go to pay my respect. After all, every one of those people died for us, for Dalmasca. It only seems right that we attend," she went on.

"Yeah, I just..."

"Don't want to break down again?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's okay, Vaan. Everyone is in the same situation. We all understand. Many of the people are going to cry tomorrow because we've all lost someone we loved."

"So, you think I should go?" I asked.

"I think so. Besides, I'll be right there with you. It's okay for you to cry about this, Vaan," she reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll go, for my brother's sake."

"That's what I wanted to hear," she said, smiling slightly. "Anyway, I'll let you get some rest." With that, she left my room and sauntered into her own room.

I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. Eventually, sleep took me, but it wasn't exactly pleasant.

_Surrounded... Surrounded by white nothingness. Nowhere to go, nowhere to escape. I looked around desperately, looking for something, someone. I opened my mouth and tried to scream out his name, but nothing happened. I tried as hard as I could to call his name. I saw him appear before me, reaching out his hand to me. I tried to reach out, but my hands and arms were heavy, too heavy to lift. Reks then turned his back to me and began walking away. Someone else then appeared. It was Penelo._

"_Call to him, Vaan. He won't turn around unless you call to him," she was saying._

_Once again, I opened my mouth to call him, but still no sound came out. _Reks, please just turn around, _I thought. _

"_Call to him, Vaan," Penelo repeated._

_I tried again with all my strength to scream out his name, but it was useless. _Reks, Reks...

"_Why won't you call him, Vaan? Do you not want him back?" Penelo asked. _

_I tried to answer those questions, but still, I had no voice. I started shaking as I tried once again to scream my brother's name but it just wouldn't come. Reks then disappeared into the endless white sea. _No, please wait. Don't go...

I woke up with a start, my face drenched with cold sweat. My heart was beating extremely fast and my breathing was shaky.

"Reks," I whispered, just to make sure I actually could still speak. It was still dark out, but I was afraid to go back to sleep. _'How can I go on like this? He just won't leave my mind.' _I got up out of bed and went into Penelo's room.

"Penelo?" I whispered.

"You were dreaming about him, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You can sleep in here if you want."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Penelo," I said, walking over and getting in the bed with her.

"For what?"

"I just can't let this go. Why is so hard for me to forget all this?"

"Well, Re-... Your brother has been here for you your whole life unitl now. Of course it's going to be hard to move on and accept that he's gone now, that he'll never be here again," she said, trying to avoid saying his name. From the way she had whispered that last sentence, I could tell this was hard on her, too.

"Why did he have to go?" I asked.

Penelo shook her head. For once, she didn't have an answer to give me.

"Did he actually think he could help them win? He had never fought in his life," I went on, feeling angry, only because I believed I could've stopped him. I believed I could've prevented all of this from happening.

"Vaan, Reks never really asked for much in life. He was always the one giving to people. He thought that going to fight for Dalmasca was also a way of giving to people. Perhaps that's why he left," Penelo said after a minute.

"You're right. I guess he thought he was giving to me, too."

"Maybe all he was asking for in the end was to be respected, remembered, as a hero."

"But I respected him before he even left. He already was a hero to me."

"I don't know what else to say, Vaan. I told you what I think, now it's up to you to believe what you want," Penelo finished, rolling over so she was facing away from me.

_'The problem is I don't know, Penelo. What should I believe?'_

The morning sun was shining when I woke up again. I was thankful that I was able to sleep better than I had on my first attempt that night.

"Finally awake, sleepy head?" Penelo asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's about 11 o'clock. The service starts in two hours."

"Only two hours?" I asked, feeling myself start to tremble.

"Yes. Vaan, are you feeling any better? You seemed really upset last night."

"It's okay, it was just a dream."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm going to take a run to town and pick up some breakfast for us. I won't be too long, okay?" she said.

"Alright."

"Take it easy, okay, Vaan? Don't push yourself too hard today," she said, worry showing on her face.

"Don't worry."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Penelo said, smiling. She then proceeded down the stairs and I heard the door close behind her a minute later. I ran a hand through my dishevelled hair and then got up. I carefully made the bed, straightening each wrinkle out of the blankets. I then went into my room and began searching for some clothes to change into. _'Great, all the richer people at the service today will be wearing expensive clothing. Then there's us 'peasants' who supposedly can't afford nice clothes. We'll be looked down upon, as usual, even at a service like this.' _I searched through the messy piles of my clothes that were scattered across the floor. My only problem was, nothing seemed appropriate for the occasion. Then I looked across the room at the neat pile of clothes arranged beside the bed. Of course, only Reks would keep his things that tidy. I closed my eyes to prevent tears from falling. I slowly walked over to the pile of my brother's clothes and began sorting through them. I came across a loose, light-blue shirt that had been one of his favorites. I struggled to see through my tear-blurred vision, but managed to get the shirt on myself. I got up off the floor, looked into the mirror and let two tears fall. _'I can't believe how much I'm crying, but I just can't help it. No one understands how hard this is for me.' _I then knelt down again beside the bed and folded my hands.

"Reks, it's me. I hope you can hear me. I'm sorry I can't afford a nice outfit or a huge bouquet for the service today. I want you to understand that I'm trying my best. I'm going to make it up to you, even though I know you don't care what I wear or bring. All you care about is that I'm going for you, right?" I asked, aloud. Everything was deathly silent.

"Anyway, Penelo probably won't be back for another while so I'm going into town to get something for you. I-I wish you were here. It's so hard for me to cope with all this. But I know what you'd say. I have to be thankful for what I have. And I am thankful. I'm thankful for my friends, Penelo, Tomaj, Kytes... I just wish you could still be here too. Nothing's the same without you. Nothing will _ever _be the same," I said, as a chill ran down my spine. What I had said was the bitter truth, and I hated admitting it.

"So anyway, I'm really sorry that I can't just move on like you want me to. I'm trying to be strong for you, but it's just so damn hard. I love you. Please, help me make the right decisions, Reks. Even though you're not here, please, send me your guidance. I can't make it far without you. Faram..." I trailed off. I then got up and just stood in silence for a minute, as if trying to make it easier for my words to reach my brother. Then I left the room and went downstairs. I left the house and set off into the busy city streets.

I made my way into Lowtown and headed towards Old Dalan's place. The inhabitants of Lowtown seemed completely worn out and depressed, much like myself. _'Things changed for everybody.' _I eventually reached Dalan's place.

"Ah, Vaan Ratsbane, champion of the sewers. What can I do for you?" Dalan asked as I entered the small room. I was slightly annoyed that he always referred to me as something like 'the boy who kills rats in the sewers', but I was more concerned about what I had come for.

"Hey, Dalan, you wouldn't happen to have any Galbana Lily seeds, would you?" I asked.  
"Hmm. Galbana Lily seeds, you say? I do believe I have some," he answered. He placed his rabbit-like animal on the floor and it scampered around. Dalan then began rummaging in a large sack, which had red and yellow designs on it. The sack was obviously filled with herbs and spices, because the scents arose when the sack was disturbed from its original position.

"Here you go," the old man said, pulling a packet out of the bag. The packet had a drawing of a Galbana on it.

"Do you want anything in return?" I asked.

"No, I can spare some Galbana seeds for a lad like yourself."

"Thanks, Dalan."

"My pleasure, Vaan Ratsbane," Dalan said, scooping the animal back up in his arms.

I then left Lowtown, using the nearest exit, which led me back into the streets of Rabanastre.

I wandered around the city until I saw something that caught my attention in the North End. An elderly man was planting flowers in one of the flower boxes that ran along the railing of a bridge. The man gently placed a flower in the space that he had dug for it. Then, with his soil-covered hands, he placed more dirt over the plant's sturdy roots.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?" I asked, as kindly as I could.

"The people of this city have asked me to build these boxes, and plant these flowers in them, in memory of those who died in the war," he answered, bleakly.

"I see," I responded. I looked down at the packet of Galbana Lily seeds in my hand, then back at the old man.

"Here," I said, handing him the seeds.

"Oh, what's this?" he asked.

"They're Galbana Lily seeds. I was going to plant them myself, but I don't really know how or where."

"Why, that's very generous of you, lad."

"I think this is the for the best cause anyway."

"It is a good cause. You know, some young people don't understand the tragedy of war."

"I understand," I answered, quietly.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes. I lost my brother in the war."

"Oh, dear. I'm very sorry, m'boy."

"You don't have to feel sorry. I realize now that I'm not the only one who's suffering."

"Yes, but I feel sorry for everyone who has been affected by this war. So many of the soldiers had so much more to live for," he said as he began to dig another hole in the soil.

"How old was you brother when he..." he trailed off.

"He was seventeen. He was the last survivor, the only soldier to make it out of Nalbina alive," I told him.

"Reks?"

"You knew him?" I asked, a bit startled.

"Well, I know _of _him, yes. Your brother is the news of Rabanastre these days. He was a witness."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He saw Captain Ronsenburg in the throne room. He saw the king, along with the soldiers, dead. His own death was caused by Captain Ronsenburg. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have known who had done this."

"Reks, a witness."

"Yes. So unfortunate that he was caught in the middle of all this."

"I know," I said, watching as the man covered up the Galbana seeds with soil.

"There," he said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Listen, take good care of these for me, okay? My brother, he loved Galbanas," I told him.

"I will. Don't worry," he said, smiling gently.

"Thank you," I answered, forcing a smile back. Then I slowly made my way to Migelo's Sundries.

I breathed in the smell of potions and musty pheonix downs as I entered the shop. Migelo was standing near one of the counters, organizing some empty flasks. The shop had only a few customers, which was a rare sight.

"Ah, Vaan," said Migelo, when he turned around to see who had entered.

"Hi, there, Migelo," I answered.

"Looking for something? The shop isn't very busy today, probably because of the service, so we have everything in stock."

"Actually, it seems that what I'm looking for isn't here."

"Oh, what is it you're looking for."

"Penelo. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her, but she's probably heading home now to get ready for the service," Migelo said.

"Okay," I answered, a sickening feeling wafting over me.

"Vaan, you don't have to go to the service if you don't want to. Don't push yourself too hard," the bangaa said, reading my emotions well.

"I know. But Penelo said I should go. And... I have to go for someone else, too."

"Vaan, Captain Ronsenburg was captured, you know?"

"He was?"

"Yes. Apparently, the night the king was killed, he was caught."

"Oh. What's going to happen to him now?" I asked.

"He's been sentenced to execution."

"Good."

"What?"

"I'm glad he's been sentenced to death. He deserves to die!"

"Vaan, everyone makes mistakes. Do you think Ronsenburg really deserves death?"

"Yes, he killed the king, the soldiers... He killed my brother! Of course, he deserves to die! Why should he bring death upon others, and not have to suffer death himself?" I yelled, getting extremely upset.

"Vaan, calm down. He _is _going to be executed, don't worry."

"I'm sorry. I was just upset."

"I know. It's okay. But you should hurry back to Penelo's house. She's probably looking for you now."

"You're right. I guess I'll head back."

"Okay."

"Sorry, again, Migelo," I said, guiltily as I headed for the door.

"Don't worry about it," the bangaa smiled gently.

The air had a chilling sensation in it, you could almost smell death, feel despair. I wrapped my arms around me to block out the cold, but that feeling was still there. _'It's only a service to pay respect, it's only a service to pay respect,' _I kept telling myself. But I couldn't shake the bitterness from my mind. The sky, the city, everything seemed to have that wintry feeling to it. _'This can't mean anything good,'_ I thought as I walked the lonely path back to Penelo's house.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, review. :)


End file.
